The King, The General, and the Unwelcome Magi
by Name Forbidden
Summary: Starting with the events of episode 22 of the anime; Judal breaks the barrier surrounding Sindria and arrives to speak with Sinbad - but after pulling a rather unsavoury trick on the king, Ja'far is ordered to bring Judal to Sinbad's bedroom and the three of them soon find themselves caught up in each other - quite literally.


"I… I'm a victim of Al Thamen too! That Magi kid showed me my past. I was chosen by the Rukh, I was born in a small village in the east, but the organization made quick work of my parents; and I, not understanding anything, have been used as their Magi ever since. Ever since I was a baby! But still, it's all my fault?! I wanted to live a normal life too! But no, am I the bad one?! Tell me Sinbad!..."

"Judal…"

The great and now cursed, king of Sindria could only stand and watch with widened eyes filled with shock as the person he had always assumed was so cold hearted and dark, was now sobbing pitifully on the ground before him. The entire court yard fell silent – weapons were still raised with uncertain intentions as all eyes were now fixed on the Magi who had broken their defences, all unsure of whether or not they were to lower their guard or not. The area quickly became filled with the sound of endless broken sobs and choked breaths that matched perfectly with the tear stained face that had shocked everyone so harshly – that same face was now buried and hidden behind the Magi's hands as Judal's crying expression changed into one of amusement where no one else could see. Unknowing of the Magi's shift in composure, Sinbad took a rather guarded step forward with his arm outstretched toward Judal, as if he were about to offer some sort of comfort or aide – though he was unsure of his own actions and so the movement was stiff and awkward, but it was an attempt all the same.

Sinbad soon froze though; he drew back his arm and quickly regained his former stance as those sounds of inner pain and heartache gradually changed to audibly express the Magi's previously hidden amusement, "I can't do it! Did you really feel bad for me? You really do have a good heart!" Judal exclaimed, his words slightly shaken due to just how much he was laughing – laughing at the fact the king had felt pity for him, laughing at the way his own act had worked so well and drawn out such a reaction as the one he received. Through now gritted teeth, Sinbad growled out the name of the man who had fooled him in front of his own people, the name of the enemy who he'd been tricked into feeling sympathy for. He was honestly quite embarrassed to have fallen for such a cheap trick, but for now he was able to keep his face as straight as he possibly could despite his frustration as the Magi continued to speak through breaths of laughter.

"Don't get me wrong, what I just told you was the truth, but I really don't care one way or another. I'll just keep doing whatever I want."

Sinbad had had enough by now, he wasn't one to so easily lose his temper or to get so wound up by another's words – but it seemed as if Judal had single handily pushed him to the limit of his patience and he couldn't quite understand why. It wasn't as if he hated the Magi, they were enemies but only because they both fought for different sides; there was nothing about Judal that he personally hated, but the two of them weren't quite what one would call friends either. To Sinbad, Judal was someone that he knew simply by chance, someone that wasn't disliked nor particularly liked, someone that just balanced on the border between the two forms of relationship – a neutral feeling at best. Sure, he found the Magi to be rather annoying at times and the two didn't get along too well as their personalities and ideals seemed to clash too heavily – but it wasn't as if they were unable to hold a civilized conversation amongst themselves, they were both more than capable of acting like rational adults and so perhaps that was why Judal's childish trick against him had ticked him off so much.

The king could tell from the look on the Magi's face that there was more nonsense that the other wished to spew, and he wasn't in any sort of mood anymore to listen on further, "Ja'far. Bring him with us." He ordered simply before turning his back to the uninvited guest of the country and heading back toward the entrance of his palace. It was a fairly common occurrence for him to relieve his pent up frustration in the form of sexual acts with various women, but sometimes just those women alone were not enough to satisfy him – they had boundaries and breaking points, they had limits that they refused to go past and it wouldn't make him very much of a man if he were to deny them their right to uphold those limits; and so there were times that he would turn to someone very different to aide him in his release, and that someone just so happened to be his extremely loyal general and main right hand man – Ja'far.

The former assassin had never once refused the requests and orders of his king; he had never once protested or complained. Of course, there were times when the things that he was asked to do he didn't quite feel too comfortable with, and in his true fashion he would recklessly blurt out his personal opinion on the matter, but much like usual those opinions always came second place to the needs of his king and saviour. The former assassin wordlessly acted on the order that Sinbad had given him, he wasn't too sure why exactly the king wanted for this Magi to accompany them on their trip to the royal's bedroom but he would keep those questions locked away behind gritted teeth as he made his move to capture Judal. He was aware that a direct attack wouldn't quite cut it; he had tried such a thing only moments before the Magi's outburst and quickly found himself to be the center point of a fairly large crater in one of the walls of the court yard. Taking the only opportunity he had whilst Judal was somewhat distracted at seeing the very person he had come to taunt walk away from him, Ja'far dived in for a rather stealthy attack – one from the side as his weapon shot out from a gap beneath the royal guards, red thread coiling itself around the Magi's decorated wrists before Ja'far himself followed suit and took quite the intimidating stance behind Judal with his secondary blade pressed against the other's throat.

"The king wishes for an audience with you. Make any shifty moves and I'll kill you." The former assassin hissed, his voice filled with venom as he jerked the Magi forward and lead them both toward the palace entrance after Sinbad had already disappeared inside. Judal decided to play it safe and heed the general's threat, it wouldn't be such a wise idea to try and escape now – he would not only risk his throat being gashed open but he currently wasn't in possession of his wand either, having left it lying on the ground in the court yard where he had earlier dropped it. For now he simply kept himself quiet and allowed for his crimson eyes to flick around the inside of the palace as they both made their way through its halls – he silently admitted to himself that the palace was indeed a nice one, it held a rather homey feel to it and was a much more relaxing environment to be in when compared to palace he resided in back within the Kou empire.

"Hey, what does Sinbad want with me anyway? Why am I tied up like this too? I would have just come with you if you'd asked nicely, this is really unnecessary." Judal spoke, he was partially honestly curious as to his current situation and at the present moment in time, the only person he could gain any answer from would be Ja'far – but of course, there was a part of him that was merely asking such questions to be an annoyance and entertain himself in order to pass the time. The Magi's questioning was only answered with a brief silence and a heavy sigh coming from the general leading him through the palace, and so after a few moments of earning no further reaction, Judal tried again to press a reply from Ja'far, "I'm talking to you, so do me a favour and reply? I asked what the hell Sinbad wants to see me for?" He asked once again, though this time he chose to be slightly more aggressive with both his choice of words as well as his tone of voice.

This time he gained a reply from the former assassin, though it wasn't exactly the reply he wanted to hear as it didn't answer any of his questions in any way, shape or form, "Just be quiet and keep walking, we're almost there." Ja'far replied; his own cold eyes fixed upon one of the largest and most grand looking doors that appeared before them at the other end of the current hallway they were walking down. The rest of the walk toward those doors was left in silence; Judal understood that he would gain no entertainment from pestering the former assassin with questions and so he decided to wait until they met with Sinbad before asking the king directly.

If Ja'far hadn't been sure on the purpose of this arrangement before arriving at the king's bedroom, then he was now more than sure of what sort of interaction was going to come. Upon entering the room, both males were met by the sight of Sinbad rather lazily sprawled out across the bed, and there was a glint in the elder's eyes that Ja'far knew all too well, and such a look sent a shiver running down his spine as he finally released the Magi from the binding he had created, "You finally made it then, welcome." Sinbad announced, pushing himself up from his position on the bed before moving to stand, seeming almost completely oblivious to the glare that he was currently receiving from Judal who was silently demanding answers to the questions that Ja'far had refused to answer.

With a slight sigh and the faint traces of a smirk tainting his lips, Sinbad turned his gaze fully to face Judal before speaking directly to the Magi with a somewhat over-friendly smile, "Judal… I will explain to you shortly what is happening, but for now please just make yourself comfortable whilst I have a little chat with Ja'far." And on that note, the king turned his back to the Magi he had all but kidnapped and stepped aside to partake in a rushed and hushed conversation with his right hand man. Fists clenched tightly in frustration, Judal huffed quietly as he went and did as what was offered to him – he made himself quite comfortable in the king's lavish bedroom, choosing to hop up and perch himself on the window ledge as he waited for the others in the room to once again pay him some attention. Of course, the Magi could have taken this very moment to make his escape and head back over to Kou like he had been expected to do after breaking down the barrier surrounding Sindria, but it was extremely rare for him to be given the opportunity to be alone with his much loved Sinbad who he enjoyed to tease so much. Perhaps his priorities were a little out of the expected order, but to be in the king's bedroom with the very king himself was far more fun than being alone back in the Kou empire with little other company than those spoilt royals and his own boredom.

Judal's attention was focused on the two conversing across the room from him, and from what he could tell form his current position, the conversation wasn't going the way in which the general was hoping it would. If anything, it almost seemed as if Ja'far had paled even lighter than his natural tone of freckled skin – if that were even possible. Though after less than a few minutes in total, it seemed as if the former assassin had finally backed down and accepted all that Sinbad had told him, as reluctant as he was to do so, and began to make his way across the room over to where Judal was waiting, "Please move from there and take to sitting on the bed instead." Ja'far ordered the Magi, though it was less of an order and more like a half-hearted request that was spoken in place of someone else. Judal didn't exactly understand why he had been told to move, he didn't see what all the fuss was about with him sitting at the window as he was – but with a heavy sigh and a roll of crimson eyes, he moved anyway and instead made himself comfortable on the large bed with his back resting up against the pillows.

"Is this better?" He asked, his tone of voice holding quite the amount of sarcasm as he watched as the general took a brief glace in his direction before fully turning to face the other direction. The Magi was extremely confused by now – he had been bound up like some sort of animal and then dragged all the way through the palace and into the king's chambers like this, and was now being asked to make himself comfortable on the bed as the other two male's in the room seemed to be ignoring the fact that he was now here with them. What was the purpose of this? What was the point in bringing him all the way here and then not explain why? Before Judal even had the chance to raise his questions once again in the hopes of getting an answer, he was shocked into complete silence by the display that was being put on show in front of him at the end of the large bed, "Huh?!"

Ja'far's back was turned toward the dark Magi and so it remained that way as he went about the fulfilling the order that Sinbad had given him. His eyelids shut tightly over dark eyes as if to block out the room and the people within it, a rather bright pink blush stained his freckled face which contrasted harshly against his creamy pale skin as he began to slowly undress. The manner in which he performed this task was less than seductive – there was no input of enthusiasm as he peeled away the layers of clothing that he wore in a fairly routine fashion, simply as if he were getting ready to get into the bed at the end of a long work filled evening. Sinbad's expression was one that was filled with amusement, though that amusement was not at watching his closest general undressing before him – that was a sight that he had seen many times before and so he failed to find the scene amusing in any way anymore – instead that expression was one that was in reaction to the paling shocked face of the Magi that was now sat bolt upright on his bed with crimson eyes fixed solely on Ja'far's now fully exposed body.

Judal's eyes slowly raked over that expanse of skin that was put on show for him – from the very top of that wild mess of white hair down to the slender arch of the general's back, over that perky round backside and finally down those long and thin legs that were marked with the scars of a tragic past. The Magi had never really given much thought to his sexuality, he had always considered that he was the same as most men and only really found attraction in busty women – not that he had ever come across any that he took a liking to before as he was constantly surrounded by the women of the Kou empire or those shrouded faces of those members of Al Thamen. Though now that he was for once in his life, purposefully offered the sight of such a fine and feminine naked body to ogle at, he felt the extremely unfamiliar heat of his sudden arousal building up within the confines of his scant excuse for clothing and it seemed as if his body was racing far ahead of his mind. He was well aware that this man standing naked before him was the same as him – gender wise – and that morally he shouldn't feel an attraction there, but it was a little too late to be thinking of such things now due to the fact that his body was now more sensitive than he had ever imagined it could possibly be; and he silently cursed his choice in clothing as the fabric of his extremely minimalistic upper body wear was now causing friction against his nipples with every slight and subtle movement that he made.

Ja'far then slowly turned on the spot so that he was now facing the Magi unknowingly laying in wait on the bed, his darkened eyes holding a slight glint in them almost as if he were a sly snake about to close in on its chosen prey, "It looks like you enjoyed that very much, Ja'far. You're already partially aroused and you have yet to be touched." Sinbad finally spoke from his place watching from across the room. Ja'far sent a harsh and fairly cold glare in the king's direction, though the words that had been spoken were true – the former assassin was indeed partially aroused simply from the act of undressing in front of an audience, his pale cock was half alert and gave the occasional twitch as if to demand the attention that the general himself silently craved.

Stepping forward from his place standing by the foot of the bed, Ja'far began his advance toward the still fairly shocked Magi that he was aiming for. Cold and dark eyes met with crimson ones as the elder of the two reached the foot of the mattress and slowly crawled atop of it, slender form flowing smoothly with each crawl forward as if the man really was a deadly predator slowly stalking its next meal. The advance toward Judal was a short one, the bed not being quite large enough for Ja'far's forward motions to last just that little while longer, and so now the general was left hovering nude on his hands and knees between Judal's thighs as the youngest male within the room instinctively spread his legs just enough to compensate for the body now between them.

"H-hey-! What the hell?!" Judal exclaimed; a jolt of sudden pleasure shooting through his body that left a dull lasting buzz as the general between his thighs gave no warning before performing his next act. That singular item of clothing that the Magi wore below the waist was caught a hold of and stripped downward faster than he would have liked – being torn away from his body and leaving him fully exposed for all in the room to see – much to his stifled embarrassment. Though that wasn't the most shocking of all the things that the general did at that moment that left Judal reeling in his sudden pleasure – pale yet plush lips delved down to capture the tip of the Magi's cock before further sucking in that hardened length, that delicate mouth stretched around the other's girth as those lips wrapped themselves tightly around the midsection of the length that was a little too long for the general to handle fully, "Stop that!.. D-damn, freckle face, what are you doing?!" Judal once again exclaimed, a rather heated pink flush rising to his cheeks and his hands meekly pushed at that head now bobbing along the length of his cock – his attempts at stopping Ja'far from continuing were less than half-hearted and his words of protest were uttered between moans of pleasure that broke free from the lips that tried to oppress them.

A muffled yet somewhat feral growl rumbled from somewhere in the back of the generals throat, sending vibrations along the throbbing length that was stuffing his mouth full – that growl was initially a warning for Judal to stay quiet, to keep his mouth shut and to simply enjoy the pleasure that was being bestowed onto him – as begrudging and somewhat reluctant Ja'far was to be the one to grant such pleasure, though he did so despite this as it was a request from the king. That moment of excelled pleasure caused Judal to expel a noise that even he himself wasn't aware that he could make – his moan was louder and far needier than the previous sounds he'd made, sounding almost desperate to his own ears and for reasons unknown to him, hearing his own voice in such a manner caused his cock to twitch and harden just that little bit more – to further fill that already full mouth surrounding it, "Ha, if that is the kind of reaction I get for insulting you, then maybe I should insult you more." The Magi uttered; his voice a little breathless as his eyes flicked across to take notice of the king that was still present within the room with them, "Pervert! Are you really just going to stand there and watch me with this…'_**small fry'**_?!" Such a question was addressed to the king but Judal also made sure to slip in an insult that was indirectly aimed toward the general – and within a second of those words leaving his mouth, he felt the sharp pain of the former assassin's teeth lightly digging into the flesh of his cock; and in reaction to such an act, he felt his muscles tense and a fairly unfamiliar heat pooling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach, "Shit! D-dammit, I'm going to..ah! Get off! I said to get off already before I-" Before Judal could even finish his rushed warning and demand that the general took no heed of, his release was already spilling from the tip of his cock and was being greedily swallowed by the hot mouth that still encased the swollen and now spent length.

Ja'far pulled back and allowed for that now half limp cock to slip from between his lips with a wet and rather sloppy sound, swallowing down the last few droplets of that hot, thick liquid before leaning up just that little bit further to capture the Magi's lips with his own. The general forced his tongue between the younger's lips – earning quite the muffled sound of protest as he all but forced Judal to take in a taste of his own release in the form of a messy and very ungraceful kiss, "Nrrgh-! Now explain to me what the hell is going on!" Judal demanded once his mouth had been released from that foul tasting attack, crimson eyes glaring across the room toward that smirking king who had been silently standing there, watching the entire scene that had just taken place before him. Sinbad let out a light hum, still fairly amused by the entire situation and with the way the Magi was reacting to it all – it was honestly quite different from what he was expecting from Judal – he was expecting for the younger male to fight back, to be somewhat more aggressive and to at least have some sort of restraint as to not give in so easily to his general's advances. But it seemed as if the king had greatly misjudged the oracle of the Kou empire and now he wanted to see just how much more the Magi could handle.

Making his way across the room at a fairly leisurely pace, Sinbad carried his trademark carefree smirk with him as he came to a stop beside the edge of the bed – his hand reaching out to slowly trail tanned fingertips along the pale expanse of skin that was his general's back; and in response to that light and gentle touch, Ja'far arched his back and then recoiled slightly as a shiver rolled its way down the length of his spine, almost as if following the lead of the king's fingertips, "Explanations shall come later, Judal – be patient." The king replied to the dark Magi's demand for answers, his fingertips now poised just below the base of the general's spine, "Tell me, Judal, shall I give my general here the benefit of preparation – or shall I instead just skip past that part and have him suffer a little?" Sinbad asked, dipping his fingers between those two pale and perky cheeks that were Ja'far's backside before those thick, tanned fingers began to tease at the general's entrance – earning a soft gasp from the freckled former assassin as cold and dark eyes turned to glare at the king that was touching that slender body in such a lewd way.

"Sin! You wouldn't dare do such a thing as that! And to ask the likes of him on what you should do!" The general hissed, resisting the urge to rip himself away from Sinbad's touch as he didn't quite like the idea of moving even closer still to the Magi that he was now close to straddling. Judal blinked up at Sinbad with a face full of confusion, not understanding a single word of what was spoken as he had never once heard such a term being used for a situation such as this. Preparation for what exactly? He wasn't sure, and so he simply chose not to answer, and even if he was aware of what the king meant by those words, he still would have chosen to simply stay quiet due to the fact that the general that had just pleasured him wasn't all too pleased that the preparation decision had been left up to him.

The cursed king chuckled – the sound of laughter being soft and quite husky in reaction to the general's aggressive words and that cold glare that he so often received from the younger male, "It is quite alright Ja'far, it was only a joke. As if I would ever go through with this with you without some sufficient preparation first." Sinbad reassured the other as he slowly yet suddenly pressed his finger against that gently teased entrance – pushing past the tightness as he entered Ja'far without and fair warning beforehand. The general purred out a guttural moan as he felt his beloved king's finger enter him so soon, his head dropped and his fingers curled into the bed sheets on either side of the Magi's body as that finger inside of him began to pull out – only to be harshly pushed right back in again yet a little deeper than it had previously been, "S-Sin~" Ja'far murmured through the various whines and moans slipping past his lips before he began to slowly but gradually rock his slender frame back so that his hips were working in partnership with Sinbad's finger within his body. That one digit was soon joined by another, causing Ja'far to gasp sharply and dig his teeth into his lower lip hard enough to draw a small droplet of blood – he knew what was to come next, the king was always rather harsh and far from gentle when it came to stretching him out wide enough to allow for Sinbad's cock to fit inside of him with only limited pain; and just as he had expected to happen, Sinbad began to scissor the two fingers that were buried deep inside of the general, stretching them as wide apart as he possibly could yet at the same time he began to pump them with some slight excessive force.

As Ja'far had been rocking his hips in time with the king's thrusting fingers, he was also causing some unintentional friction between his own cock and the spent yet still half hard one of the Magi below him. Rubbing them together just hard enough to cause that blush to once again rise and stain Judal's cheeks pink much like before, to cause the dark Magi to suckle his lower lip between his teeth to keep from letting out any lewd noises that might give away the fact that he was taking such pleasure in this accidental action that the general was performing against him. Before he could even take into account his own actions, Judal had begun to slightly and slowly rock his own hips against the former assassin's in an attempt to further increase the friction between their heated bodies; and such an action, no matter how small or careful it was, instantly caught the attention of Ja'far who then raised his head to lock his own dark eyes with the Magi's crimson ones. If Ja'far had been attempting to glare coldly up at Judal, the attempt was almost a complete failure – any trace of coldness or hatred that the general had previously held was now tucked far away, lurking in some partially forgotten corner of his mind as the lust and pleasure he was currently feeling seemed to have momentarily taken over his senses, and caused his gaze to hold nothing other than the intense need for release that he now so desperately craved.

"Ja'far, I'm putting it in now." The king announced as he pulled away his thick and rough fingers – removing them partially from the tightness that he had just worked to loosen up; though he kept the very tips of his fingers inside to spread apart that abused hole as he lined his cock up, ready to be pushed inside. Ja'far's eyes widened as he felt the intense pressure of the king's large cock being slowly pushed deep inside of him – filling up his insides a whole lot more than just those fingers had spread him moments ago, as no amount of preparation could ever compare to the girth of Sinbad's cock as it stuffed the general's lithe body to the brim. Just the insertion alone was enough to finally push Ja'far to his climax, his back arched and his own swollen cock pushed down against Judal's as he released his load in spurts across the Magi's stomach beneath him – warm, thick liquid dripping out and onto Judal's exposed torso as Ja'far cried out softly due to the intensity of the release that he had been holding back during that harsh preparation.

"You came just from me putting it inside of you? How perverted." Sinbad teased as he began to rock his hips back and forth, gently nudging his cock deeper inside yet not giving Ja'far any of the satisfaction of being properly thrust into the way he knew his lewd general liked it, "Ah, and look – you made a mess of our guest Ja'far, are you not going to clean up after yourself?" The king then asked, an audible smirk tainting his voice as he gave one particularly hard thrust into his general which caused Ja'far's face to end up being pressed against Judal's dirtied stomach – the cooling, sticky cum that had been previously released now being smeared across that pale and currently flushed, freckled face of the one who had emptied the load in the first place. As cruel as such an act seemed to be, Ja'far secretly happened to have a certain streak for being humiliated, he silently enjoyed to be forced into doing such embarrassing things that degraded him and momentarily stripped away any sort of pride that he held within himself.

Sinbad then silently hooked his arms under Ja'far's, pulling the younger man up into an upright kneeling position, as he continued to gently thrust into his general with carefully aimed movements so that his cock was hitting the inside of the other's body, just where he knew Ja'far felt it the most. The former assassin's back arched against the king's chest as a needy groan slipped past those pale lips – an audible higher pitch to this new sound he made as his heated body prickled in silent desperation to be touched and to gain some form of relief that he wasn't able to gain from just being fucked so gently. With each and every small jerk and movement that his body made, his semi hardened cock slapped against that slim, flat stomach in such a way that it almost seemed as if the king was openly displaying his general's body for the Magi beneath them to once again ogle at greedily – to tempt Judal into joining them and continuing their current affair.

And as was silently expected of the dark Magi to do, Judal shifted his position on the bed so that he too was now kneeling upright, but facing the two older men that were lewdly urging him to join them in their activities. He shuffled forward slightly so that his sticky and heated body was as close as it possibly could be to Ja'far's before he leaned his head down slightly and gently pressed the flat of his tongue against the general's equally sticky and stained cheek – timidly yet with some air of confidence about him, lapping away at the drying cum that had been smeared across those pale, freckled cheeks. Yet another sloppy kiss was then exchanged between Judal and Ja'far, this time initiated by the Magi as he forced the general to take in a taste of the overwhelmingly salty release that he had just cleaned form those pale cheeks – much in the same fashion as had happened moments earlier when Ja'far had forced his own tongue into the Magi's heated mouth, Judal pushed his tongue between plush lips to explore the wet cavern that he had just launched an attack against. Judal's deep and messy exploration of the general's mouth though, was soon interrupted by the feeling of those large tanned hands belonging to the king, skimming over those defined hips of his before coming to rest against his backside, "Wait, what are you doin- Ah, hrgn!" Judal uttered between the small moans that slipped past his lips – breaking away from the kiss he had initiated, he turned his head back to glance behind at those hands that were now currently folding him in a place he had never even dreamed of being touched, "S-stupid king! Stop, I didn't say you could…touch there!"

Sinbad ignored the half-hearted protests coming from the Magi's mouth as his thick, talented fingers slipped between those two round and perky cheeks to gently rub against that entrance that had never once been touched before. He gingerly applied a little pressure with one of his fingers, prodding slightly though not applying enough pressure to enter that virgin tightness just yet – the king decided he would continue to tease for just a little longer, enjoying those soft whines and muffled moans that Judal was attempting to keep from reaching his ears as a result of his actions, that reddish blush tinging the Magi's cheeks only darkening due to this all new pleasure that he was receiving. The cursed king then suddenly began to pick up the pace of his previously gentle thrusting into his general, causing Ja'far to let slip a rather shocked yet intensely pleasured yelp of surprise at the increase in pleasure he was feeling – that pleasure only made all the more enjoyable as his cock began to rub against Judal's and once again caused some heavy friction between them both. Such pleasurable friction tore Judal's attention away from Sinbad's fingers at his entrance as glazed crimson eyes turned to glance down between his own body and the body of the general that was lewdly rubbing against him, "Y-you.. Touch..me." Ja'far softly growled, the breaks between his words caused by his own heavy breathing that made his order toward Judal just that little bit less demanding yet all the more alluring to the Magi.

Silently Judal complied with the arousal driven order he had received, his unskilled hand slipping between their bodies so that slim fingers could wrap around not only his own cock but the general's as well – slowly dragging his tightening hand along both of their cock's to the tip before right back down to the base again. His own breathing was now becoming quite ragged as crimson eyes kept themselves fixated on the motions of his own hand as he pleasured both himself and Ja'far, his pace increasing by the minute as he began to match the speed in which the king was thrusting into that slim body of the general between them both. Judal stole a glance at that pale freckled face as if to possibly confirm that he was indeed pleasuring the older man the way he had silently been expected to, and the sight that he was greeted with made him slightly harder than he already had been – the now somewhat thicker girth of his hardening cock making it a little more difficult to keep up the steady pace of his hand without losing his grip. Ja'far's face was reddening, those pale cheeks heavily tainted with a heat filled flush, and those usually cold and dark eyes were now half lidded and tinged with lust – his mouth was slightly ajar in an attempt to expel that endless stream of lewd noises yet to also take in enough air to satisfy his aching lungs, plush lips were also parted and wet from that talented pink tongue was resting against his lower lip and dripping just a small, thin string of saliva.

Much to Judal's shock though, he was one again distracted by the feeling of rough fingers at his entrance, though this time they were doing far more than simply rubbing and teasing him there. This time the king had made a fairly bold and daring move, applying enough pressure to not only insert one single digit into the Magi's untouched hole – but to insert two fingers at the same time, "Ah! Y-you..dammit, idiot! Stupid! I'll kill you, you… Gah-! Useless… King!" Judal hissed, teeth digging into his bottom lip enough to break the skin a little a draw a droplet of blood to the surface. Sinbad simply chuckled lightly, that trademark smirk he often held was once again gracing his features as he began to slowly pump his two fingers inside of the Magi, yet simultaneously being able to keep up his pace of thrusting into his purring general between them both.

"Oh, really now? But you seem to be enjoying this, Judal. If only you could see what a cute face you're making right now." The king replied as he took note of the expression worn by the Magi, one that seemed to silently beg for more of this new feeling that he had bestowed. Judal continued to further bite down into his now bleeding lower lip as he endured the painful yet intensely pleasurable feeling of having those rough and skilled fingers thrusting into him, crimson eyes were squinted past half closed as his head was thrown back, and a heated blush blazed across his cheeks the heaviest it had been yet as gentle whines and whimpers forced their way free from the confines of his mouth.

Due to being so completely distracted by the actions performed on him by the king, Judal's hand that had previously been working to pleasure both him and Ja'far had slowed down enough to finally come to a complete stop, "H-hey… Fairy. Don't… Stop." The general hissed softly as he attempted to rock his hips forward and rub his cock against the Magi's to bring Judal's attention back to him – though such an action didn't seem to have much of an effect when compared to the way the king was pleasuring their guest. In a desperate bid to finally regain the Magi's attention, Ja'far leaned his head down slightly and parted his lips to lightly nip at the piece of fabric that was still covering Judal's chest – the only piece of clothing that the youngest was still wearing just so happened to only barely cover his nipples and so that was the direct area in which Ja'far was aiming for. The general began to use his mouth to feel around blindly for a moment or two before his lips finally came into contact with one hardened bud concealed beneath black fabric – his tongue darted out and began to circle the small area, soaking the Magi's clothing in order to make the action just that little bit more pleasurable to the one that was experiencing it; and learning from previous experiences, Ja'far had come to realize that Judal gave a slightly larger reaction when experiencing an fair amount of pain alongside the pleasure that was being handed out, and so on a whim the general decided to catch that now sensitive bud between his teeth and softly bit down – though hard enough for Judal to feel quite the stinging pinch and finally bring his attention back around to that impatient general.

Judal whined softly as he glanced down, crimson eyes with traces of tears brimming in the corners of them were now partially re-focused on Ja'far and the actions that the former assassin was performing on him in an attempted to regain his attention – and to satisfy that desperate and needy attempt, Judal slowly but surely began to give Ja'far exactly what the elder had been waiting impatiently for. That unskilled hand – now slick with pre-cum – began to resume its former actions of pumping both of their cock's together, though the pace was much slower and messier before as it no longer matched up to the king's pace of thrusting into both of their holes, "A-again.. Ah-!.. Cumming..again!" The dark Magi whimpered as he felt that now familiar heated pressure building up inside of him, before a shudder rippled through his body and his release soon followed in thick spurts that covered not only his hand – but it also worked as a sort of lubricant that covered their cock's as he continued to drag his cum covered hand along them half-heartedly.

Sinbad then leaned over to capture those blood stained lips with his own, pushing his tongue past Judal's lips as stifled and muffled moans were lost within their sudden hunger filled kiss. The king soon pulled away but only partially to separate their lips, yet kept their tongues entwined, circling each other in a messy dance that left the completely spent Magi panting for breath and desperate for fresh air to fill his aching lungs. Slowly removing those two thick fingers from their place buried inside of Judal, he broke their heated kiss with a single trail of saliva left to connect their tongues together still – and that single string soon broke and was left to fall sloppily down the Magi's chin as Sinbad then tapped his two used fingers against those broken lips, "Open sesame. " The king joked, his tone of voice husky and rough as he pushed those two fingers inside of Judal's heated and wet mouth for the younger male to suckle on – to clean them as he then began to put all of his focus and energy into bringing his general to climax next. With his free hand clamping down heavily onto that slender and pale hip, Sinbad began to thrust into the hot tightness surrounding his cock with slight recklessness – the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room alongside the endless mewls and gasping whines that Ja'far was emitting from those plush lips of his.

"Sin..! Sin.. Ah! I-.. Now, I…again." The general uttered out between heavy ragged breaths and sharp moans, feeling the intensity of his second climax ripping through his body as he came hard – his sticky release spurting up across his own stomach before dripping down onto the king's bed sheets beneath them. Sinbad then pulled his fingers free from the heated cavern of Judal's mouth, finally allowing the young Magi to fall back against the bed – sprawled out and exhausted from the day's unexpected activities – so that large tanned hands could now grip firmly onto the general's waist, pushing that slim and tired body down onto hands and knees, allowing the king a better angle to continue to roughly and recklessly pound into that heated hole that became slightly tighter after Ja'far had finished. The general was worn down, completely spent and body fairly limp, barely any audible noises were now leaving his lips as he simply panted softly for breath as his beloved king continued to work his body to its limits – it wasn't long though before his work seemed to pay off and Sinbad finally reached his own climax; hands tightening their grasp on that slender waist hard enough to leave bruises and marks against the pale expanse of skin there, a heavy grunt and a softly drawn out groan were the only sounds that left the kings lips as he spilled out his thick release deep inside of his general before slowing down his movements and coming to a complete stop.

Sinbad slowly pulled his spent cock free from the tightness that surrounded it, eliciting one last soft whimper from Ja'far before he finally allowed his general a chance to relax his body – cum began to slowly seep out from Ja'far's used and stretched hole as he shifted on the large bed, attempting to find some space to sprawl out and get a small bit of rest for the afternoon, but it seemed as if Judal was taking up the majority of the room and wouldn't allow him any space for himself; and no matter how much he nudged and pushed, he just couldn't seem to get the Magi to move for him.

"Move, you annoying fairy." Ja'far hissed, the coldness once again returning to his eyes now that their activities had come to an end.

"Eeeh? Find somewhere else to sleep, lapdog." Judal retorted, with a slight sarcastic tone to his voice that had been lost completely during their momentary truce.

Sinbad then joined their small argument with his own opinion of how the two of them should go about their resting arrangements, deciding to not only state the obvious but to also make it seem as if their entire affair either hadn't happened or didn't entitle either of the two men a moment to relax, "You are both aware that you are making a mess of the king's bed, aren't you? In that case, you should both move then. Judal has an empire to return to and Ja'far, I'm sure you have some errands to run-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID KING!"


End file.
